


Unexpected Currency

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Bond is happy to be lured to Texas once he knows that Felix is involved.





	Unexpected Currency

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lin for prompting me to do some James/Felix that involved the UK’s release of their new pound coin! This didn’t get out for Felix February, but I’m glad I was able to post it for 007 Fest’s rare pair week!

Bond adopted an unhurried pace as he made his way through Dallas’ airport, taking in the floor mosaics and pausing to wonder at a blindingly Tex-Mex-colored geometric mural in the international arrivals exit. He was resigned to working with one of the pricks the States usually tried to pass off as law enforcement, but no one had said he had to be enthusiastic about it. 

The Americans had reportedly found a few of the Crown’s new pound-coins two days ago at the scene of a murder–that was, nearly a month before the coins were released to the general public. As a favor to the alarmed Royal Mint, and with eyes twinkling with schadenfreude, M had dispatched him to aid the investigation. Not exactly a 00′s dream job. 

At least, Bond thought so until he saw Felix Leiter, wearing a cheap suit and holding a sign for Richard Sterling, waiting for him outside the terminal.

Bond’s heart lifted, as it always did when he saw Felix. It had been over a year since the last time; he bore with the businessman-and-chauffeur facade for exactly as long as it took them to get bundled into Felix’s company BMW, and then he caught Felix’s eye in the driver’s seat mirror. 

Felix grinned back at him, looking pleased as punch. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said. 

“So what’s the story?” Bond asked, instead of admitting the same thing. Surely they hadn’t put Felix on this diddle of a job? 

“I,” Felix gave him a haughty look, “am a very important liaison with an equally important Crown official, and together we’re going to run a very important mission to find the source of your stolen currency.” He winked. 

Bond squinted. “You already know where they came from,” he said.  

“There’s a counterfeit ring running here, been a pain in our asses, good at giving us the run-around,” Felix said. “They were forging American dollars in South America and Mexico, and then they crossed the border here in Texas. They’ve also picked up an enforcer, a Brit named George Wickham. It was one of his scenes that the coins were found at.”

“Well, well, Mr. Wickham–turned up like a bad penny,” Bond said, pleased. “He’ll soon regret that.” George Wickham had turned traitor in Berlin two years ago after killing one of Station G’s best informants; picking him up would be worth the trip. Still… “And this gang is branching out into new British pounds? A month before they’re even available?” 

“No,” Felix admitted, a trace of sheepishness crossing his face. “You’ll find that the coins are pretty bad forgeries, definitely amateur work. We only got away with saying they might possibly be the real deal because the originals haven’t been released yet. But I knew you’d like to get after this Wickham man, so…” Felix shrugged.

The shrug was just a hair too innocent. Bond started to having an inkling. “Felix… Am I going to find a bunch of metalworking equipment in your basement?” 

“No, but you might find some if you dredged Trinity River,” Felix said, smirking. “Though you wouldn’t be able to trace the coins themselves back to me–I’m not an amateur at everything, after all.” 

Bond hadn’t expected the easy admission. “Lot of trouble to go to,” he said gruffly, staring at Felix in the mirror. Tampering with a crime scene, for one, and not for official reasons, either. 

“Yeah, but you kept saying how bored you were in London, and this looks like your kind of action,” Felix said. 

Bond couldn’t take it anymore; he unbuckled his seatbelt and clambered into the front seat next to Felix. “You know, we can always make our own kind of action,” he said meaningfully. 

Felix laughed. “I knew you couldn’t resist that opening.” 

“Well, it’s hard to resist any of your openings, as you know,” Bond said, leering. 

Felix grinned. “Down, tiger. First thing’s first: I’ll change into something a little more CIA agent and a little less chauffeur, and then I’ll feed you, because I know how much you like that.” He flashed Bond a smug look. 

Anyone who saw that look and heard that tone of voice might well assume that Felix was talking about oral sex, but Felix knew Bond well, and Bond knew that Felix knew him well, which meant that Felix was almost certainly about to give him one of the best lunches of his life. Probably an unparalleled steak, given that they were in Texas. 

“Secondly,” Felix said, “we’ll work this job and take down these pains in our financial asses, including Wickham, because I know you’ll like that too.” 

“And thirdly?” Bond asked. 

“Thirdly,” Felix said, “we’ll get to the kind of action that involves our asses in a much less metaphorical way.” He reached over and gave Bond’s knee a quick squeeze. “Sound good?” 

“You do know how to treat a man,” Bond said, letting a little of his wonder seep into his voice–in just a few short minutes, Felix had transformed a dull milk run into a working holiday. “But you’ve forgotten what we’ll do fourthly,” Bond added, because he was always one to take a mile when someone offered an inch. (And in this case, he thought that Felix–who had offered him rather more than an inch–might let him get away with it.) 

“Oh?” Felix arched his eyebrows. 

“Fourthly,” Bond said, “we’ll get on a plane to somewhere tropical, and you’ll let me show you about as good a time as you intend on showing me. Deal?” He eyed Felix closely. This wasn’t a sure thing; they’d never gone on a real holiday together before. 

But after a moment of contemplation, Felix chuckled and shook his head. “Always upping the stakes, aren’t you, James? Hmm!” Felix took one hand off the wheel so he could rub at his whiskery chin, pretending to think about it. “You know what, I think I just might be able to swing it.” 

“Good,” Bond said, “because if not, we’d just have to report to your Treasury that we found some of their new twenties floating around in the Caribbean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. <3


End file.
